Secrets discovered
by Mindknight Wings
Summary: A family member comes to town but what does she have in mind and can anyone handle her? Will love blossom or will death city fall?


**I do not own Soul Eater, I only own some OC's and some of the story plot. **

**Toya's P.O.V.~**

"I walked down the streets of Death City, searching for the Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA). I passed by several road side stores with interesting stuff. The town was beautiful and while I was staring I ran into two men at the bottom of some really long stairs that I'm sure lead to the school.

"Hey watch it girly!" One of the men growled.

"Sorry." I bowed slightly in respect and turned to leave when the other man grabbed my arm harshly.

"Sorry won't cut it chica." He grumbled as the first guy put his hands on my shoulders.

"You even think about doing anything to her lord death help me, you two will regret being born." An angry voice said behind the men making them shiver.

"They turned slowly to see a beautiful girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hey Sis." I giggled as the men ran down the street while some kids gawked at her.

"Toya! I thought you were coming on Thursday?" She tackled me.

"Umm... it is Thursday." I sweat dropped.

"Tsubaki?" A boy with blue hair looked at us confused.

"Oh yeah! Black Star, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patti, this is Toya, my little sister." Tsubaki introduced pointed to each in return they gave a slight nod or a "Hello".

"Since when do you have a little sister?" Black Star asked with his chin in his hand looking at our resemblance.

"Since she was born..?" Tsubaki replied making it sound like a question.

"It's nice to meet you!" Maka grinned shaking my hand.

"Are you a meister or weapon?" Kid stepped forward with curiosity in his eyes.

"Guess." I smiled wondering what they would say.

"Weapon because your brother and Tsubaki are weapons." Patti laughed jumping up and down.

"Yup! I'm a sword." I smiled.

"Do you have a meister yet?" Tsubaki looked down at me slightly worried.

"Why do you always ask me that with that face? No, and you know why..." I pouted.

"Why don't you have a meister?" Soul asked genuinely curious.

"'Cause I have a bad personality." I replied sarcastically.

"People can't deal with her nightmares and they can't match wavelengths with her.' Tsubaki sighed and I glared at her.

"Ok then... Do you have anywhere to live?" Maka looked slightly concerned but it wasn't too noticeable.

I opened my mouth to say "Yes" but then stopped to think, "Not really.." I nervously laughed.

"Why not stay with a big star like me?!" Black Star shouted.

"We don't have enough room in the house." Tsubaki pouted slightly.

"I can rent an apartment ya know." I mumbled.

"There's an apartment for sale by me and Soul." Maka spoke up gaining a lot of the group's attention.

"If she can find a partner she could also live with them." Liz pointed out what they all forgot.

There was a silence before Tsubaki and Black Star dragged me up the long stairs to the school. My long black hair was shorter than my sister's and it was blowing like a flag.

"Tsubaki doesn't usually act like this." What's left of the group looked at each other then followed the others up the long stairs.

**At the top of the stairs: **

"Tsubaki, who are you looking for?" I asked watching as Tsubaki and Black Star looked frantically for someone.

"My guess is they're looking for Hiro." Kid said as him and the others had finally caught up.

"Who?" I asked clueless.

"He's a meister who can handle," Black Star and Kid gulped making weird faces, "Excalibur."

"Is he blonde? And is Excalibur something that drinks tea?" I asked and they nodded. "He's over there." I pointed at a strange (but cute) guy listening to a…. I don't even know but it was telling a long story.

"Ohhhh Hirooo!" Tsubaki sang while her and Black Star had dragged me to him once again.

Hiro turned around almost afraid to ask what was going on and watched me being towed behind the two people. "Yes?"

"This is Toya! She's a weapon and in need of a meister!" Tsubaki slightly threw me towards him and I had to keep from falling on him.

"Hi…." I totally sound shy!

"Sup, I'm Hiro." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, as you already know I'm Toya." I shook his hand and smiled back.

"Aww! Don't you think they make a cute couple?!" Liz and Tsubaki cooed.

Me and Hiro turned white and slowly turned to look at them "C-Couple?!"

"I don't know. Why don't you two see if your wavelengths match?" Maka suggested ignoring the scene behind her.

"Sounds good with me, what about you?" Hiro glanced at me.

I nodded and took a deep breath before a bright blue flash was seen. Some gawked at the sight because the color was certainly different than most. Hiro caught me with ease and looked me over, inspecting every little detail. I was a two-handed sword with a black hilt with swirls of purple, and the blade itself was simple silver.

"You're pretty light and my hands aren't burning or anything." He tossed me between his hands a couple of times and swung me around, "But unfortunately, I have Excalibur. Sorry."

I turned back and he bowed his head in apology.

"It's fine." I laughed hoping it would be convincing. He's the first person to match wavelengths and not get hurt.

"Why you litt-" Tsubaki had a murderous aura and was having to be held back by the guys.

"It's fine Nee-chan!" I smiled then my smile disappeared as I remembered something, "I have to go do something. I'll call you when I find a house or something, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Tsubaki sighed as she watched me run down the stairs. "What's today?"

"Monday September 7th, why?" Maka replied curiously.

"I knew it…." Tsubaki muttered under her breath looking slightly depressed all of a sudden.

"Fool!" Hiro got hit in the head.

"Huh?" Hiro pouted at Excalibur.

"You don't need me. Did you not see the pain in her eyes after you rejected her? How many times do you think that happened? Did you not see the gleam in her eyes when you weren't injured by her?" He went on and on making Hiro feel guilty.

"Where did she go?" Hiro looked at Tsubaki with slight emotion.

"The cemetery." She replied plainly.

"Why would she go there?" Soul looked slightly shocked.

"Today is the day our parents died when we were young, her being the youngest, it affected her more. She may seem like a little girl but that's only to hide her true feelings." She sighed.

"It's true. One time I made Toya mad and she almost sent me to the grave." Black Star shuddered at the memory.

"Really?" Maka gasped, "I would never guess that. She looks so peaceful."

"We have to go get her then!" Patti Laughed.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed and started running down the stairs.

**With Toya~**

"Thanks!" I called out to the flower shop guy as he handed me a bundle of black roses.

"Be careful!" He warned.

I nodded and started walking towards the grave yard. I finally reached three graves that stood out from the rest. There laid my mother, father, and brother. I fell to my knees and sobbed silently.

"Why?! Why am I not wanted? Tsubaki tries so hard but it's pointless…. It's not possible, I'm a mistake!" I screamed.

Some crows flew away and I sat there staring at the names on the tomb. Silently I squeezed the bundle of roses till' my hands started bleeding then I set four on each grave and just stared at the blood falling from my hands.

"Toya!" I heard someone yell and turned to see people running towards me.

"Huh?" I wiped my tears so I could rid myself of the blurry vision to see Tsubaki in front with the others trying to keep up.

"Toya!" She tackled me and we fell over. "What happened to your hands?!" She grabbed my wrists.

"Nothing…" I looked away from her.

She squeezed my wrists tightly and I yelled. "Quit being sad, they hate to see you like this. We hate to see you like this." This caused me to look up at her and the others as they nodded in agreement, even though we had just met.

"Sis…" She looked at me with hope in her eyes, "Your hurting me!" I winced.

"Sorry!" She gasped letting go of me.

"It's fine." I laughed rubbing my wrists.

"Shall we take care of your wounds?" Kid asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I nodded. As I stood to leave some men walked up to us.

"There she is!" One guy with a giant sack yelled pointing towards me.

"Crap…" I muttered under my breath causing the others to glance at me.

Black Star caught a look at my slightly uncovered left eye which happened to be a different color than my right. As soon as he saw it he hid behind Kid and Soul.

"What's wrong?" Kid stifled a laugh due to Black Star's reaction.

Shaking, he pointed to me. I stood there staring blankly at the men.

"What?" Maka started before Tsubaki and Black Star pulled everyone back.

"Hey girl! You caused a lot of trouble in the last town so we've come for what you owe us!" The man with the sack grinned.

One of the men started running towards me with his knife out stretched in an attempt to stab me. Turning to the side as he flew by, I grabbed his out stretched hand and threw it behind him making him cry out in pain. The other guys charged at me and I just smirked at them. I threw the first guy causing some of the men to trip and the ones who didn't tried to stab me at the same time. I stepped back far enough causing their hands to collide before I kicked them one of them into the other causing them to fly off to the side.

"Toya, calm down please…" Tsuabki whimpered trying to look brave but failing.

I turned to look at her and gave her a confused face. "I am calm."

"You just took down those men like Yuki does!" Black Star gulped hiding farther behind the group.

"Yuki?" Maka asked.

"Tsubaki forgot to mention, I have a split personality. That's why they cowered. She's the not-so-nice version of me and we call her Yuki." I sighed, yawning slightly, "I control her now so quit shaking you little babies."

"H-Hai!" The boys and Liz shook.

"Is that why you never find a meister?" Hiro questioned.

I nodded.

"Well, it looks like you found one if you're okay with me." He grinned and I looked shocked.

"Sounds good with me!" We shook hands and I winced again because of my injuries.

"Let's go clean those." Hiro dragged me away from the others.

_I swear, when I'm with these people I never get to walk, I'm just dragged._

**Shall I continue?**


End file.
